The Reunion
by Silver-MoonNight
Summary: Based on the Chinese New Year celebration, a couple waited for their son to come back for reunion dinner. When the day came, there was no trace of their son. Another lonely year, perhaps.


**Disclaimer:** Ever wonder why I don't own it?

**Author's Note:** Do not expect much from me. I'm still half staying; half leaving.

**Dedicated to** those who celebrate CNY =)

**Summary:** Based on the Chinese New Year celebration, a couple waited for their son to come back for reunion dinner. When the day came, there was no trace of their son. Another lonely year, perhaps.

**The Reunion**

_**B**__y __**h**__a__**r**__u__**h **_

He was sitting on the rocking chair, scrutinized the surrounding of his house compound. It was a bright sunny day where the birds chirped melodically. The water was lapping beside the lake nearby.

He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyelids. All he had in his mind was the dinner they are going to have this evening. Perhaps, this year is going to be another lonely year with his wife only. It had been 10 years since the last time he met his son. Their daughter Nami was going to her husband's folk's house.

Nami, their daughter had made a call yesterday telling them to take care of themselves and apologize since she can't come home. He accepted her apology sincerely and rather reluctantly. When the phone was cut off and she had bid her goodbye, all he had was the sadness engulfed in him. He looked into his wife's hazel orbs though the colour a bit dull and saw the same sadness in hers.

His wife, Mikan, tapped her hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting touch. It soothed him somehow but he still wishes Nami could come back. At least, one of their children did come home for reunion dinner. It had been a little empty in here since five years ago. There was no trace of home here.

Every year starting five years ago, on Chinese New Year Eve, all they had were the empty seats in their dining room. There were hardly any warmth or joy in there. He and his wife were sitting silently, eating their dinner without the companies of their children. Nami was busied with her other sides of family, her husband relatives actually.

"Natsume," Mikan cut his musing. "I don't think Rin will come home this year. You see, he is a surgeon and you know that he is busy right?"

"Hn," was his reply. The same cockish Natsume ever, except now he is old; he is not used to be young and strong anymore. The young, high and mighty of Hyuuga Natsume everyone known seventy years ago was long gone as the time went by. Even he was old, the time still moves on and now he found himself living in a house or rather just a house with his wife who he loved the most.

Mikan moved even closer to him, eyes locked into his orbs. "It had been ten year, darling."

He shuddered. "Don't call me darling. It makes me have goose bump."

"I'm not joking here, Hyuuga," she gave him a look and can only been described as a glare.

Suddenly, he wound his hand around her fingers. "It still a little lonely, you know."

She giggled. "You're cute when you say something like that."

"I don't know what the meaning of cute," he rolled his eyes. "In fact, I don't even know which part of me that look 'cute'. In fact, I'm an old man now. You don't see why I need this walking stick aren't you?"

A smile crept onto her face as she played with his finger. But then a single tear trickled down her left cheek. He saw the tear and wrapped his arms around her.

He whispered softly, "He will come back. He will."

--

It was the time comes, dinner was ready. Natsume was standing at their front door, staring at their compound. There was nobody there. It seemed their little home here was deserted even though everything was cleaned. The pavement was swept yesterday. They changed their house's curtains this morning. Mikan had been busied all day, cleaning their house and their backyard. He was at the front yard, hanging the lanterns and and cutting the overgrown grass.

Now, they sat in their dining room, staring at their food.

The clock ticked at seven and the bell rang. It echoed and faded away.

"There's no one to wait any longer," he said and began taking his chopsticks to grab his food. Mikan heaved a sigh and sat on the wooden chair. There were two empty seats on their left and right.

"Yes, I guess," she spoke.

"**Anyone home?" **a voice spoke from the outside of their house. Natsume quickly turned his sight on the little hallway that will lead to the living room.

"Dad? Mum?" the voice said.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see his wife lips turned into a small smile which he thought adorable. He then focus his eyes on the figure instead which appeared behind the shade.

"I'm home," Rin said, grinning from ear to ear.

A small sob escaped from his wife while he gaped at his son. He put down his bowl and chopsticks slowly and began ambled toward him. A smile graced his lips.

"Welcome home, my son," he wrapped his arms around Rin. This is not going to be another lonely year. Not anymore.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I know; it's boring. Un-Beta Read yet. Every Chinese New Year Eve, there will be a reunion dinner with family. They're like a family gathering where they sat together and have dinner. I know on 14th February is V' Day and this year, both V' Day and CNY fall on the same day. Since there will be more Valentine fanfic (obviously) so I'll just go for something else. There you go =)

Review if you like to. I'm not forcing you to, anyway.

**Edit:** Thank you for the review thus far. I'm really happy somehow :D


End file.
